Infamy
by Channel Jumper
Summary: America has became serious in his plans of taking down Japan, and England wants to know. One-shot. Rated T for event in WWII.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and history.**

* * *

**Infamy**

* * *

**(Allies Meeting)**

It was war. Another war that changes everything's course of action; people know that, because they have tried to support the Allies with flags and posters, while others joined in the fight, whether they like it or not. The countries need all the support and men they could get, or the Axis Powers will conquer Europe and the Pacific bit by bit.

The Allies were having another meeting, which took place in London, England, where the Allied countries: America, England, France, China, and Russia, began to collaborate on their strategies. Japan started his invasion on Asian neighbors, even Philippines, who America is supporting through the war. So America was more determined, but something felt wrong.

England was glancing at America at times, observing his actions. England knew something was wrong, America was not in a hyperactive voice like he commonly uses. America was frowning through the meeting, hands seem to shake like he was experiencing a heart attack, and England could see America's teeth clench between each other, but it was well hidden that England almost didn't see it. England knew something's wrong, and he could see it in those eyes of his. England's worried, his little brother he once raised was showing the same signs he once saw when he was once a child. Anger.

The only time England saw America showing anger, was in the Revolutionary War, but those times shown America using determination. This was different, like he holds a vengeance. No wonder he stepped into the war all of a sudden, but England doesn't know what's making America this driven to fight Japan to get Philippines, or maybe something else.

"I will try to get into the shores of Leyte, and try to take over the gulf," America explained, pointing at the Leyte Gulf of Philippines on his map. He then pointed to England, who started to pay attention to what he's saying. " England, you're my backup." England would've groaned in annoyance if it weren't for the deadly serious tone in America. "I want your Australian forces to help me with this operation, we might be able take parts of the Philippines back." England widened his eyes at the plan. America explained more details about the operation, England felt impressed at the plan, they might be able to advance on Japan if they play their cards right.

"That's the end of the meeting," America concluded, standing up. He looked at the allies around the room.

"China, try to fight against the Japanese invaders, reinforcements will help you." China nodded, determination on his face.

"Russia, it's your call on what your army will do. Help China, or fight against Germany's forces." Russia nodded with a smile. "I want to do the latter comrade, that German scum betrayed me." Russia explained, and he started to emit a deadly aura, which wasn't unnoticed by the group.

"We'll have to rescue France later, if we could take back France, then we might be able to grab a hold on German-controlled countries." America was right, after the Battle of France, France surrendered to Germany, making half of Europe conquered by German forces.

"That's it, get your plans straightened out and agreed with your boss, then wait for the perfect time to begin your roles." The Allies meeting was over.

England still felt uncertain of the serious side of America, and was still in the room after the rest left...except for America. America was staring at England, raising his eyebrow at England. "Why're you still here Britain? I thought I gave you orders for the Australian forces?" America asked, looking at him with a frown.

England spoke, "Why are you serious?"

America gave a confused look. "What?"

"You! You bloody wanker, I want to know why're you that serious at the meeting. You didn't say your "American" language, didn't even stuff your face with heart attack inducing rubbish, and you didn't annoy us with your obnoxious laughter!" England explained, but his tone was really loud.

America flinched from England's shout, and sighed, looking away from him. England gave no emotion, and waited for America to explain. But the next thing he knew, America stuffed a newspaper into his hand, then started to walk away from the meeting room; England didn't stop him.

England watched America's shadow fade from a corner, hearing his faint footsteps disappear in a minor of seconds. England blinked, and glanced at the newspaper in his hand. It's wrinkled, someone must have clutched it so hard, since a part of the paper had a tear, but England was able to see it was from America (the country). It had the title, Los Angeles News, and England widened his eyes at the article in the front. It shown a picture of Japanese planes soaring the skies, and another showing America's boss and president, Franklin D. Roosevelt. England read the title of the article, and realized what happened.

* * *

**Japanese Planes Bombed Pearl Harbor**

**Franklin D. Roosevelt Declares War**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this little one-shot I made. I hope I got England right in a way, their personalities are hard to master. Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**History Facts!**

_**The Battle of France: The successful German invasion of France and the Low Countries, beginning on **10 May 1940**, defeating primarily French forces. **_

_**Philippines Takeover: The Japanese invasion of the Philippines started on **December 8, 1941**, ten hours after the attack on Pearl Harbor. **_

_**Operation Barbarossa: Beginning 22 June 1941, was the code name for Germany's invasion of the Soviet Union during World War II. This broke the non-aggression pact between Germany and the Soviet Union after the Poland Takeover.  
**_

_**Battle of Leyte Gulf: It was fought in waters near the Philippines islands of Leyte, Samar and Luzon from 23–26 October 1944, between combined US and Australian forces and the Imperial Japanese Navy.  
**_


End file.
